Mysteries Uncovered
by Iamthemockingjay4
Summary: Caleb and Ethan clearly don't get along. But what will happen to them after their Mother sends them a surprise from beyond the grave... Newfound relationships and friendships form and unfold... The story is better than the summary, I promise :D Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City, Casualty or any of the characters, they belong to the BBC. However, I own Rebecca Sutherland (my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Holby city or Casualty fanfiction so please read! I asked fanfiction if the characters of Caleb and Ethan could be added and the have been, so now I can publish this! Thank you !

Updates will probably be weekly, but i'll try to update this more often that my other fic (monthly)

Hope you enjoy this! :)

* * *

Caleb POV

I wandered into the E.D looking for my gormless brother, Ethan. He was actually brilliant but I didn't want to appear weak and soppy by mollycoddling him, buy I love him all the same. The reason for my search was that I had received a letter this morning from my lawyer; a letter from my recently deceased mother had been found, addressed to me. Upon opening this letter, I discovered that it was indeed intended for me, but she had wanted Ethan to read it with me. I was pretty worried as (as far as I knew anyway) everything legal was in order, so it must be something more personal, but I just don't know what it could be…

I caught a glimpse of Ethan talking to Zoe and Lily about a case, so I slowly approached and cleared my throat quietly. "Ah Doctor Knight, there you are. It's nice of you to show your face." Zoe spoke without even lifting her eyes away from the scan.

"Well, I had a bit on news" I replied, holding up the official looking letter, looking Ethan in the eyes. That got their attention.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Zoe said, almost questioningly.

"I don't know: I haven't opened it yet. It said I needed to read it with my brother." Ethan's eyebrows shot up in curiosity and apprehension, both at the letter and the fact that I almost never call his 'brother' out loud. "It's from mom." I quickly added, knowing Zoe knew about her death and hoping that she gave us both a little break in order to read it.

"I'll give you twenty minutes, but then straight back to work! Clear?"

"Crystal." I replied while walking in the direction of pulses (the hospital's café) with Ethan trailing behind me.

Once we both bought coffee and sat down, I carefully tore open the envelope to reveal the secrets inside. Ethan got up and walked around to my side of the table for four, and sat next to me. We both started reading silently to ourselves:

_Dearest Caleb and Ethan,_

_I know this might come as a bit of a shock, but you knew me well enough to know that I always got straight to the point so I'm just going to tell you outright. As you may or may not have noticed, this letter is dated 29__th__December 2013 and I have only been given a couple of months to live, so if you are reading this, I will probably not be with you anymore. However, I know you will do what is right after I confess this secret, which I have regretted so much for 14 years._

_When Caleb was 18, and Ethan 17, and both off at college and university, I met a man. He seemed nice enough, until I revealed I was pregnant, so he just upped and left. I was starting to get ill and couldn't possibly look after a child, so I put her up for adoption. She was fostered and I never heard from her new family after that, until yesterday. She's now in care as her foster family were killed in a car accident. I couldn't possibly look after her in my state but I know which care home she's currently staying in. The address is on the back of this page and her name is Rebecca Sutherland. I hope you will find and look after you half-sister, as I know you both have warm, loving hearts.__I am so sorry I couldn't tell you in person but know I will always love you._

_From your mother x_

End of POV:

Caleb and Ethan just looked at each other in shock, with tears brimming in their brilliant blue eyes, unknowing of the drama unfolding above them, on the Keller ward.

**So that was the first chapter :) I hope to make this a long fic, full of plot twists and turns to keep you lovely people engaged! This is going to be a Casualty/Holby City crossover with lots of unusual pairings and friendships. Please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**NOTE - Ethan lives with the F1/2's (Zosia, Dominic and Arthur) and Rebecca Sutherland is a creation of my own mind, she's completely fictional and the character belongs to me. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or Casualty, it belongs to the BBC. I do, however, own the character of Rebecca 'Becky' Sutherland, as she is my own character, created by me.**

Zosia POV:

I saw girl of around 15 being admitted when Sacha called me over. "Now Zosia, I wanted you to take this case, if should be straightforward enough but we need someone who's on her level to talk to her. She won't tell us her name and keeps calling for someone called Caleb and someone called Ethan. She was found at the side of the hospital next to the bins. Be sensitive with her, okay?" I nodded in understanding before I made my way over to bed 3, where the poor girl was. Recognition sparked in my mind as I heard the names Caleb and Ethan together, now where have I heard those names together before? Our flatmate, Ethan, had a brother, but I couldn't remember his name. Was it Caleb? Ethan hardly ever talks about his brother, apart from to tell us he was in Holby, so I could tell that he wasn't very fond of 'Caleb'. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind as I reached the girl.

"Hello, I'm Doctor March and I'll be your doctor for today. I can see you're experiencing acute abdominal pain-"

"Very observant." The girl spat, rudely interrupting me.

"Cut the cheek, I'm trying to diagnose you. It could be serious so if you would please just shut up and answer the questions I am going to ask you, okay?" In response, she nervously nodded her head and I felt instantly guilty for snapping at the poor kid, so gave her a sympathetic smile. "So, what is your name?" I asked.

"Rebecca Sutherland." She answered curtly.

"How old are you and when is your birthday, Rebecca?"

"Its Becky," she corrected "and the 10th of August 1999; I'm 14."

"When did you start getting these pains?" I inquired.

"Um…" she replied, thinking "last night. I thought they'd just go away but they just got wors- ahh" she was cut off as a ripple of pain wracked her small stomach. She was crying now so I called a nurse over. "Can I have 5mg of morphine now please, nurse?" As soon as the nurse returned with the syringe of morphine I went to inject it into Becky's arm, but she jumped away from me, as if I was dangerous. "No. Please; I hate needles." By now she was sobbing. "Hey," I soothed "I'm very good at this and if you look right at me I promise it won't hurt that much at all, okay? Just a sharp scratch, that's all."

"Okay." She replied, hesitantly. Her brown green, hazel eyes met my ocean ones and she instantly relaxed, like she trusted me. I quickly averted my eyes and injected the pain relief, then reconnected eye contact. "There you go, all done? You should start to feel the effects soon."

"Thanks" she replied meekly, obviously tired. "Get some rest and I'll be back later to check on you. Smiling reassuringly, I left Becky in peace to get some rest and ventured off to find my mentor.

"Sacha!" I called upon seeing him leaving his office.

"Hi Zosia!" He replied enthusiastically, being his normal, bubbly self. "Did you find anything out about our mystery patient?"

"Yeah actually." Sacha smiled approvingly, pleased with my good work. I felt a small surge of pride: my dad never praises me… "Her name is Rebecca, or Becky, Sutherland and she is only 14."

"Aw, the poor mite. Are there any parents, guardians?" He asked, curious.

"Not that I know of, yet. She was experiencing severe abdominal pain so I gave her some morphine. She's resting now, I'll ask when she wakes up." I answered.

"Well, she trusts you now so you can continue your good work! Well done." And with that he hurries of to find Dominic. He probably forgot about another paper or assignment. He's the only one out of my little group of 'friends' that gets constantly pestered for overdue work, as Arthur, Ethan and I are extremely academic. Ethan has only been living with us for just over a month, as his Mother died and her house was reclaimed. He can actually be pretty funny at times but apart from that, he really just keeps himself to himself. He and Arthur are good friends though. I had a little 'fling' with Arthur but that's over now; we are much better off as friends. I think I only did it for the company. But I'm alright now, maybe even happy. How long will it last though?

A couple of hours later, Becky was awake again so I approached her with a small smile. She grinned in response. "Hey" I greeted.

"Hi Doctor March." She replied politely.

"You can call me Zosia" I said warmly.

"That's an unusual name. Sorry, sometimes I just speak my mind: no filter. Sorry." She babbled, seemingly a little embarrassed.

I let out a small laugh and replied "Don't worry, I'm the same sometimes…" I trailed off, recalling the outburst after the complaint hearing with my father. "And my name; it's Polish."

"Cool! Are your parents Polish?" This touched a nerve.

I winced slightly before responding "My dad is British but my Mama was Polish. She died last year." I added, my voice breaking slightly. Why was I telling a patient all this?

"Same." Becky uttered, shocking me out of my thoughts. "I never knew her, I was put in care when I was little, bit still. My foster parents died too. A car crash on Boxing Day. I've been sleeping rough for a couple of nights, I couldn't go back to that care home… The bullies… I went to St. James' first, then I came here; I'm trying to find my brothers. Caleb Knight and Ethan Hardy. I've never seen them before… " Before I could hassle her with extra questions and a result of my initial shock, I noticed that she was trying to stay strong and not cry, but when a single tear traced her small face and her upper lip quivered, I waked round to the side of her bed and sat down next to her. Upon opening my arms, she did not hesitate to enter them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holby City or Casualty, it belongs to the BBC. I do, however, own the character of Rebecca 'Becky' Sutherland, as she is my own character, created by me.**

* * *

Zosia POV:

"Doctor March?" I heard a questioning tone from behind me, so I broke apart from Becky, her sobs having now subsided. It was _him. _Mr Self himself: wearing a look of confusion paired with curiosity upon his ageing face. "I-"Glaring at him slightly, I went to speak but Becky cut me off. "I was upset and crying so she gave me a hug." She stated bluntly.

"Oh okay." Guy replied "Why?" He asked, seemingly innocently.

"It's none of your business; Patient/Doctor confidentiality." She spat.

"Becky!" I half gasped half stifled a small giggle, shocked she would speak to an obviously executive member of staff – however, secretly, I was smiling a little as a result of the person she was snapping _at_. "He's the CEO of this hospital." I pointed out, "Right" I said, changing the subject, "we need to find out the cause of these pains, so I'm going to need to ask you some questions." I turned to face _him _"So could you give us some space, please?" I asked in a monotone.

He nodded curtly and walked away, somewhat flustered. "Who was he?" Becky asked, obviously inquisitive.

"The CEO." I replied, desperately trying to avoid this particular topic of conversation.

"No. He's more than that, I can tell; you glared at him." She pressed on.

"He doesn't matter." I answered simply, Becky didn't look pleased that I left it at that but dropped the subject. "So, back to your condition…" I reached over to her folder, pulled a pen out of my pocket and continued "These pains started yesterday. Have experienced any nausea, felt feverish, constipation, diarrhoea?"

"I feel a bit hot but it's probably just the heating in here." She explained.

"Well actually it's quite cool in here." I took her temperature and saw that it was 39! "Well, you definitely have a fever-"

"I feel sick." Becky interrupted. I went a bowl ninja style but unfortunately I was too slow as she vomited on my scrub top. "Oh god, I'm so, so sorry!" she apologised.

"Don't worry, you're not the first and you definitely won't be the last. It happens all the time." I assured her.

"Still, sorry." She smiled. Just then, Sacha walked past.

"You okay?" he asked, keen to see how I was getting along with my case. He took her file and skimmed through. "What are her symptoms?"

"Yeah I'm okay and her symptoms are a fever of 39 degrees and vomiting." I replied, laughing a little and pointing at my scrubs.

"What do you suspect the cause is?" Sacha asked, swiftly turning into mentor/teacher mode.

"Appendicitis?" I questioned, but was secretly quite confident that the suggestion was indeed correct.

"I agree." Sacha concurred "I think we should book Becky in for a laparoscopic appendectomy later on today."

"An operation?" Becky asked with a worried, scared look on her face.

"Yes, but this operation is extremely common – it's routine. You should even be discharged within a day or two." I soothed. Sacha nodded and smiled reassuringly at the young girl, before his pager beeped and he rushed off to an emergency.

"Zosia?" Becky questioned timidly, twirling her long broken locks around her tiny, delicate.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where will I go after all this? I have no one. I can't go back to the care home… I just can't…" she managed to utter these words before tears started streaming freely down her young, angelic face.

"I honestly don't know..." I breathed, with tears in my own eyes. Why was I getting so over-emotional with this patient? Was it because (in some ways) she is similar to me? Motherless, rejected, lonely… I noticed her almost pleading eyes as she once again fell into my arms, desperately craving some consolation.

* * *

_Meanwhile, down in the ED…_

Ethan's POV:

A sister. _A sister. _We have a little sister! I know Cal and I had argued in the past, but this could be the thing to finally put all of our disputes behind us. Recklessness. That was a rare feeling: but somehow now, at this present moment in time, it coursed through my body like electricity flowing in a tsunami through my veins. We had a link back to Mother, and I was going to find her, even if it meant straying out of my comfort zone; by breaking the rules…

"Cal?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes showing he what sill in a slight daze after what had just been unearthed.

"We've still got 10 minutes before Zoe needs us to be back at work. Why don't we try to find out more about our sister?" _Our sister, _it still sounded alien, but good. Cal smiled up at me. With that mischievous twinkle in his eyes "Well then, let's go, little brother" he announced with a smirk as he jogged in the direction of the ED, with me trailing not so far behind.

* * *

**There's chapter 3! So, what will Cal and Ethan discover? Will their relationship be salvaged? A shock and surprise is in store for Zosia…**

**So sorry about the delay; I had exams and I needed to revise a lot and keep up with my other homework too. **

**гëνỉҿω Þĺĕąѕє :)**

**(P.S. Thank you to the latest guest reviewer, you encouraged me to write this chapter after losing some motivation) **


End file.
